Liquid Crystal On Silicon (LCOS) imagers are a spatial light modulation microdevice which basically comprises a glass cover and a backplane substrate, together sandwiching a thin liquid crystal cell sealed by a close-loop seal ring, while the backplane substrate contains a CMOS-based active matrix driving circuitry. A LCOS imager is thus configured for receiving, modulating and reflecting incident polarized illumination from its front side as in situ instructed by the active matrix driving circuitry.
In the conventional configuration disclosed in the prior art, the input and output bond pads of a LCOS imager are placed at edge on the top-side of the backplane substrate where the glass cover is cut off to facilitate wiring of the input and output bond pads. Meanwhile, the backplane substrate is further die sawed asymmetrically to have one edge of the glass cover extend out beyond the backplane substrate to make ease wiring of the ITO underneath the glass cover. Such packaging configuration of a LCOS imager is not convenient for its assembly and application system integration as being not in line with the modem electronic system packaging framework, which desires a backside bond pad configuration like BGA. And even the according manufacturing process is specialized but not efficient.